


There's Something Wrong with this Picture

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Gen, Seefra, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped on the planet Seefra Dylan wracks his brain for a way out, even when it seems impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something Wrong with this Picture

Title: There's Something Wrong with This Picture  
Fandom: Andromeda  
Author: karrenia  
Character: Dylan Hunt  
Summary: Dylan's thoughts about life on Seefra or how there's any number of exits  
but all of them seem to lead to dead ends.  
Prompt: #75 wrong  
Table 3 Claim: Andromeda, general series

 

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions as do the  
characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine. Takes place during the early episodes of Season Five, featuring Dylan's thoughts about life on the planet Seefra.

 

"There's Something Wrong with This Picture" by karrenia

The grit and heat that has become so all-pervasive that he almost does not notice it anymore.

They had a way of getting through the layers of clothing and into his skin, that Dylan, normally a stickler for spit and polish, and order to can feel it almost as a live thing. However, grating and irritating these are, and Dylan would have to admit that they were pretty damn irritating; he had other concerns to deal with, and not all the dangers were from heat. 

Foremost among them was the fact that up until now he and his crew were trapped on this miserable mud-ball of a planet with no apparent escape in sight.

He hated the sensation of feeling, hated it with a passion that surprised him, even all the years of service in the High Guard of the old Commonwealth. The fact, that he was still here to reflect on that and he had spent that better half of the last five years or an attempt to restore what he could of the Commonwealth in a war-torn galaxy was not a parallel that was lost on him.

He'd felt like an anachronistic relic at any number of times throughout his self-imposed task. And if he was to be honest with himself; had he allowed himself to wallow too much in the past without the ability to move forward and cope with the changes that had taken place in the galaxies in the three hundred plus years since his 'death' and emergence; Dylan realized he would not be around now to help or irritate anyone else.

Dylan realized with a suddenness that hit him like a sucker punch in the gut; among all of his remaining crew, Harper had been here the longest; and from the rising of the sun in the morning, and the setting of the washed-out yellow star at night; it had become increasingly difficult to track the passing of time.

In the back of his mind, Dylan wondered, 'How long have we been here?'

It was an unsettling thought, and one that would not have been out of place on a prisoner 

In the back of his mind, he kept wondering if they might still be a way that they could use the now depleted engines from the crippled Andromeda to somehow punch in a hole in the force-field that kept spaceships from getting out. Getting in and down to the surface of the planet was the easy part, it was finding a way off that had been proving increasingly more and more difficult.

As he wandered down the avenues of the shanty town Dylan kept his focus half on his own  
meandering thoughts and half on the activity of the inhabitants; a habit he had honed over the years  
and had only reinforced over and over. 

The sound of raised voices shouting in mingled anger and excitement momentarily distracted him and he quickened his pace from a rapid walk to a run; as soon as he heard the sounds of laser fire.

Dylan arrived in time to see a group of half a dozen men attacking his Neitzchean officer, Telemachus Rhade; and realized with a start that he had been reaching a hand down to unsheathe his own force lance from where it rested in its holster at his side.  
'Rhade," Dylan thought,' can take care of himself.' 

On the heels of that particular thought Dylan was reminded of something else he had all but forgotten in the rush of current events, it seemed that a local scientist, brilliant but reclusive had taken a marked interest in Rhade; to the point where it had only become a borderline obsession.

"Damn it," Dylan griped. "If there were only something I could do. I'm the captain, I should be able to figure a way off of this mudball . So far, as Harper would say, I've got Zip, Nada, and what I can come up with all are dead ends. Great. Just Great." 

Dylan then watched as the altercation swiftly came to an end and then he reached up and ruffled through his hair with his hands. "Damn it!"

 

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Fireworks Productions and Tribune Entertainment. It is not mine.


End file.
